Use me de Almofada
by J. M Oliver
Summary: E, de um jeito nenhum pouco convencional eu finalmente consegui a minha almofada. - YAOI/AU


**Avisos**

Naruto não me pertence.  
Essa história, embora não pareça é YAOI. Leve, mais ainda sim, YAOI.  
Essa One-shot é narrada por Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**USE-ME DE ALMOFADA**

**"Capítulo Único"**

* * *

Argh! Sinceramente eu não sei o que há com a cabeça dessas mulheres. Eu sempre deixei bem claro o que queria com elas. Agora além de passar a noite em claro - _mais uma vez_ -, vou ficar com uma enorme marcar vermelha.

Merda! Essa mulher tinha a mão bem forte.

- Você é o pior! – gritou a plenos pulmões antes de sair porta a fora. Eu continuei na cama olhando para a porta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mulheres... Quem as entendia? Havia deixando bem claro que só queria a companhia dela para _dormir_ e não para ter _sexo_. Mas quando a expliquei ela ficou simplesmente furiosa, me xingou, me bateu e foi embora como se eu fosse o errado da história. Estou começando a achar que Suigetsu está certo, talvez fosse melhor eu arrumar um companheiro... Garotos são mais fáceis de se entender.

_**Dia Seguinte - Campus do Som.**_

- Que cara horrível, Uchiha.

- Não enche. – respondi com o mau humor estalando no nível máximo.

- Outra vez ficou sem dormir não é?

Muito a contra gosto, movimentei a cabeça num gesto que ele interpretaria facilmente como um 'sim'.

- Já disse... Você deve encontrar um garoto. Sabe, se não fosse pela Karin-chan até me candidatava. – com um sorriso sacana, Suigetsu piscou.

- Babaca. – repliquei encarando-o, e nesse momento uma coisa mole e incrivelmente pesada esbarrou em mim, fazendo-me cair no chão.

- Ouch.

- Não olha por onde anda não, idiota? – perguntei me levando e limpando a roupa. E, muito contra vontade, estendi a mão para garoto que me derrubou, e também caiu.

- Obrigado pela gentileza. – seus olhos azuis se fixaram em mim e por um segundo fiquei perdido neles.

E como se isso fosse pouco, as palavras saíram da minha boca como se tivessem vida própria:

- Você não é daqui. De onde é?

Desde quando eu sou tão... Curioso?

- HEY! Você notou! – seus olhos adquiriram um brilho emocionado. – Eu sou do vilarejo de Konoha.

- E o que veio fazer aqui? – Bem, já que eu comecei a besteira nada melhor que terminá-la não é?

- Vim... Procurar um amigo. Seu nome é Sai.

- Sai? – que nome mais estranho. – ele não tem sobrenome?

- Deve ter, mas eu não sei.

Que idiota.

- Como você vem à procura de uma pessoa sem nem ao menos sabe o sobrenome?

- Eu tenho o número de celular dele! – o loiro respondeu na defensiva.

- Arran. Fico surpreendido com as suas informações. – repliquei sarcástico, ainda não acreditando que existia uma pessoa tão idiota.

- Sasuke, as aulas já vão começar. Nós vamos chegar atrasados. – Suigetsu falou - só então eu notei que ele esta ao meu lado o tempo todo. Sem falar nada, olhei uma última vez para o loiro idiota a minha frente, coloquei as mãos no bolso e continuei a caminhar com Suigetsu ao meu lado, no entanto, parei no meio do caminho.

- Boa sorte, _Dobe_.

Assim que cheguei à sala, sentei em uma das cadeiras próximas a janela, e, inconscientemente olhei para o loiro que continuava ali, no mesmo lugar em que o deixei há poucos minutos atrás. Aula vai, Aula vem e ele continuava lá... E eu senti... Interesse... Espera! Desde quando, eu, Uchiha Sasuke, sinto interesse por alguém?

- Sasuke você está bem?

- Acho que não. – respondi. Eu não podia estar bem, não quando sentia curiosidade por alguém, que para mim, não passava de um completo desconhecido.

Pedi licença da aula e fui direto para a enfermaria. A médica me receitou alguns 'calmantes' e descansar um pouco para recuperar as energias. Aquelas noites mal dormida com certeza não estavam me fazendo bem. Acordei horas depois com o sinal que anunciava a saída, fui para a sala peguei o meu material e num gesto automático, fitei o lado de fora.

O garoto continuava ali, batendo o pé de um lado para o outro, olhando para a porta. Talvez com propósito de achar o 'tal' estudante misterioso. Bufei, peguei o material e sai da escola, minha intenção era passar por ele e ignorá-lo. Mas as coisas nunca acontecem como nós queremos, e tal como eu não previa acabei parando frente ao loiro-idiota.

- Você vai continuar aqui por mais quanto tempo?

- Até que ele apareça.

- Oh, é mesmo? Então vejo que você está não esta com sorte, a Universidade já vai fechar e ele ainda não deu sinal de vida.

- Não tem problema. Eu posso esperar.

- Hnm. É pode morrer de frio também. Vá para a casa.

Deus! Desde quando eu me importo tanto com uma pessoa? Por mim as pessoas podiam queimar no inferno que eu não estava nem aí!

- Não posso ir para a casa. O único dinheiro que eu tinha eu comprei a passagem.

- E o que você pretende fazer se não achá-lo?

Com um gesto displicente ele deu de ombros.

- Posso dormir num parque ou algo assim.

- Que estúpido. – sussurrei metendo as mãos no bolso e seguindo o caminho de volta para casa.

Em primeiro lugar não era nem para eu estar falando com ele, ainda mais me preocupando... Então porque aquele nó na garganta continuava ali?... Tsc, a idade está me fazendo amolecer.

Parei imediatamente, e voltei para fitar o garoto loiro. De qualquer forma hoje eu não estou no meu normal mesmo, uma idiotice a mais não vai fazer diferença.

– Ei, você pode ir para a minha casa. Mas tem uma condição, você terá que dormir comigo.

De repente um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto bronzeando e ele veio correndo até mim.

- Eu aceito. – ele se colocou do meu lado e começa a caminhar.

E por um momento eu fiquei perplexo. Que ser humano, no mundo de hoje, aceita abrigo de outra que acabou de conhecer? Eu posso ser um serial killer... Ele pode ser um serial killer... _Oh, Deus eu espero que ele não seja_. Peço silenciosamente enquanto caminho para a casa.

Caminhamos em um silencio, pelo menos da minha parte já que ele não cala a boca por um segundo. E ele só para de falar quando vê o prédio em que eu moro.

- Uaau, que prédio chique. Você deve ser bem rico, hein?

- Talvez. – respondi vagamente. – Anda vamos.

A verdade é que eu não sou rico, muito menos tenho um status muito alto como todos achavam. No entanto, comparado aos outros moquifos em que eu havia morado até que esse apartamento não era tão ruim. Acenei levemente a cabeça para o porteiro e apertei o botão do elevador.

- Está quebrado.

Viu? Tsc - acho que a única coisa que presta nesse apartamento é a fachada.

- Vem, vamos de escada. – contestei arrastando-o para a escadaria do prédio. Ainda bem que moro no terceiro andar.

Chego à porta e Naruto olha de um lado para o outro.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntei com a porta já aberta.

- Não. Só estava vendo se tinha alguém no corredor.

- Há essa hora não costuma ter ninguém. – entrei em casa e dei passagem para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Assim que fechei a porta fui fortemente prensado contra ela, e antes que eu tivesse tempo de protestar, lábios macios somaram-se aos meus. Forçando passagem para um beijo, muito, muito intimo. Só minutos depois eu comecei a raciocinar e juntado toda a minha força consegui empurrá-lo.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? – indaguei limpando a boca com as costas das mãos.

- Pensei que fosse isso que você queria. – Naruto falou num tom grave, muito diferente do bobo alegre de pouco tempo atrás.

- É mais não é isso que eu quero.

- Então o que você quis dizer com 'dormir comigo'?

- Eu não quis... – me interrompi, sentido todo o meu rosto esquentar. – Não era desse tipo de _dormir_ que eu estava falando.

- A não? – Naruto inquiriu sarcástico o que me deixa raivoso.

- Não! Eu não sou desse tipo. – completei irado.

- Que pena.

- Eu só não te atiro daqui para fora porque isso causaria um escândalo e incomodaria os vizinhos. – passei por ele bufando de raiva por tamanha estupidez, peguei um futon velho usando por uns amigos da faculdade e joguei para ele. – Você pode dormir nele se quiser.

Comecei a fazer as minhas coisas como se ele não estivesse parado na minha porta como um idiota, e quando achei que já estava com sono o suficiente fui para a cama. Sei que não vou conseguir dormir mais uma noite, no entanto, prefiro morrer tentando a pedir a esse estúpido qualquer coisa.

Sem dizer nada, Naruto arma o futon na sala ao lado do sofá, coloca as mãos sobre a cabeça e fica olhando o teto até que o sono finalmente o vence. Lentamente meus olhos começam a ficar pesados, pouco a pouco o sono vai tomando conta de mim.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei estranhamente bem. Não tinha acordado no meio da noite, não tinha tido pesadelos e... O que eram aquelas mãos que me envolviam?

- AHAHAHHAHHA

- AI MERDA! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? – Naruto gritou logo depois de acordar pelo barulho.

- O que você estava fazendo na minha cama, me abraçando?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu não estou na _sua_ cama, é você que está no _meu_ futon.

Recuperei-me do 'pequeno' susto, olhei para os lados e percebi que a minha cama estava lá, bem no cantinho da porta entreaberta, e que eu estava aqui, bem longe da porta de correr e bem perto do sofá, o lugar onde Naruto havia preparado seu futon ontem à noite.

Era só o que me faltava, além de problemas para dormir também tenho problemas em andar dormindo.

- Eu tentei te acordar como não consegui, te levei para sua cama duas vezes mais você sempre voltava, na terceira vez eu desisti e deixei você ficar.

- Eu não acredito!

Não acredito mesmo. Eu não posso ter ficado sonâmbulo de um dia para o outro...

Posso?

- Não acredite. – ele se levantou pegou a mochila que usava no dia anterior e colocou nas costas. – Obrigado pela guarita mais eu to indo embora.

Sem nem ao menos esperar eu falar alguma coisa ele abriu a porta e desapareceu por entre ela. E espero não vê-lo por longos bons anos...

**0o0o0o0o0**

O fato é que o encontrei dias depois, deitando num dos bancos de praça. Sua aparência estava um pouco mudada, a barba - mesmo que curta - começava a aparecer, os cabelos loiros tinham um aspecto oleoso e as roupas eram as mesmas de dias atrás. Torci levemente o nariz, muito tentado a dar meia volta e ir embora.

No entanto, batendo contra a minha natureza, eu me aproximei. E pela segunda vez me deixei levar. Cutuquei-o um par de vezes antes dos olhos azuis, ainda sonolentos, se abrirem.

- _Teme_! – resmungou assim que me visualizou. Piscou um par de vezes antes de se fixar em mim novamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui idiota?

- Dormindo, não está vendo?

- Na rua? E aquele seu amigo que você veio procurar?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ainda não consegui achá-lo... Mas também ninguém nessa porcaria de Universidade quer me ajudar.

Não os culpava. No jeito que Naruto estava, passaria sem nenhuma diferença, por um morador de rua.

- Claro! Você já viu como você está?

- Já! Mas eu não posso fazer nada, não tenho dinheiro nem um lugar onde morar. Não consegui entrar nem em um banheiro público!

- Você é mesmo um idiota. Que tipo de pessoa vem pra uma cidade sem dinheiro?

Ele rodou os olhos.

- Eu aposto que não o 'Senhor Perfeição'. Ouça, porque ao invés de você me dar uma lição de moral você não vai embora e me deixa sozinho?

Boa pergunta. Porque eu não fazia isso? ... Ah, simplesmente porque esses olhos azuis não deixavam. Frustrando e agindo contra todos os meus princípios, falei:

- Vamos para a casa.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso, e com passos cadenciados, caminhei sem olhar pra trás. Sabia que ele me seguiria como um cãozinho abandonado. Chegando a casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi abrir as janelas e deixar que o ar entrasse, não tinha percebido, mas chegando bem perto do loiro, podia-se notar um terrível cheiro de animal morto ou algo muito similar.

- Anda vai tomar banho. – mandei assinalando o banheiro. E pela segunda vez, ele me obedeceu sem reclamar. Coisa que eu estranhei, mas não rebati. Talvez ele tivesse consciência do cheiro que ele _disseminava_ em todo o ambiente.

Enquanto ele tomava banho, eu procurei entre as minhas roupas uma que pudesse caber nele já que ele era mais forte que eu. E foi quando escutei o barulho de vidro sendo quebrando.

- Mas o quê...

Arregalei os olhos e corri para onde eu achava que o estrondo provinha. E eu estava certo. Naruto encontrava-se no meio do banheiro nu, com a mão sangrando e os olhos azuis arregalados para o que devia ser o Box.

- Merda!

Atuei rápido, peguei uma toalha de pequena e enrolei em sua mão, busquei outra para que pudesse enrolar em sua cintura e em seguida o puxei para fora do banheiro que tinha vidro espalhado por todos os lados. Coloquei-o sentando em minha cama e voltei para o banheiro para ver o estrago.

Soltei um longo suspiro e voltei para o quarto. Era melhor ver um problema de cada vez. Chegando lá o loiro me olhava com os olhos arregalados e expressão entre espantando e assustado. Sem nenhuma palavra, me aproximei da mão cortada e, com cuidado tirei o pano que a envolvia.

Sinceramente me admirei por ele não ter gritado de dor ou ter chorado. O machucado era largo e profundo. Ele precisaria de pelo menos uns quatro pontos.

- Espere aqui, vou buscar uma roupa e um kit primeiro socorros.

Peguei as roupas que eu tinha largado com o barulho, joguei-as para ele e voltei a caminhar para o banheiro a fim de pegar o kit de primeiros socorros. Quando voltei, ele acabava de colocar a blusa e agora me encarava.

- Desculpe, eu não queria quebrar a porta do seu banheiro.

- Eu sei. Ninguém quebra uma porta de vidro porque quer. – resmunguei, abri a caixa de primeiros socorros e comecei a fazer um curativo provisório. – Nós vamos ter que ir ao hospital, talvez você tenha que leva alguns pontos. Mas por enquanto isso é tudo que eu posso fazer.

Visivelmente assustado, o loiro arregalou os olhos azuis, e mudamente me pediu para não levá-lo. Levantei uma das sobrancelhas e continuei a encará-lo. E ficou obvio para mim que ele não gostava de hospitais.

- O que você tem contra hospitais?

- Eu... – ele titubeou. – Não gosto do cheiro deles. Nem das agulhas que as enfermeiras escondem debaixo daquele jaleco branco, muito menos daqueles sorrisos falsos que servem como consolo.

- Deixe de ser idiota. Você nem vai sentir.

- Não. – anuiu sarcástico. – Isso é porque não vai ser a sua mão que vão querer desinfetar, analisar sabe-se lá o que, e depois costurar. Muito obrigado, mas eu estou bem com o curativo que você fez.

- Acho que você não entendeu. Não estou _pedindo_ para você me acompanhar, eu estou _mandando_ você me acompanhar.

Com o meu olhar mais frio e amedrontador de meros mortais o obriguei a vestir um agasalho - e muito a contra gosto, o arrastei escadarias e ruas abaixo- até chegar ao hospital mais próximo. Pedi, com toda a educação possível para que o atendesse, demoramos mais ou menos duas horas até que alguém se dispôs a olhar e suturar o machucado, que como eu supunha, precisará de três pontos nada pequenos.

No caminho de volta a casa o loiro resmungava alguma coisa que eu não fazia a mínima questão de escutar, enquanto eu tentava me aquecer, não tinha notado que estava tão frio. Quando passei a mão, disfarçadamente pelos meus braços tentando me aquecer, senti que uma mão enfaixada se juntava ao meu ombro e outro corpo se moldava ao meu.

- O que... O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Estou te aquecendo. É obvio que você está com frio 'ttebayo.

Grunhi em protesto mais não me separei, ou tentei empurrá-lo. Odiaria ter que admitir mais aquele contato era bom, ele emanava um calor tão bom que me deixei levar. Até é claro eu notar que as pessoas nos olhavam de uma maneira estranha. O afastei e caminhei alguns passos à frente enquanto ele ria sem nenhum pudor.

Chegando ao condomínio, como o elevador estava quebrado, tivemos que subir pelas escadas. Abri a porta e assim que adentrei, corri para o quarto a procurar mais um agasalho para me aquecer. Aquecido, voltei para a sala onde Naruto me aguardava sentando no sofá.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Tem ramen? – o loiro replicou, seus olhos adquiriram um brilho diferente.

- Acho que tem na dispensa. Se quiser pode fazer. – respondi passando por ele e indo em direção a cozinha procurar o material de limpeza.

- O que você vai fazer? – Naruto perguntou assim que me viu com os acessórios.

- Vou recolher o vidro do banheiro.

- Eu posso fazer isso. – o idiota se ofereceu com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Não obrigado. Prefiro fazer eu mesmo, não quero correr o risco de você quebrar mais nada.

- Não foi culpa minha.

- Não disse que foi. – contestei calmamente. Porque esse loiro adorava rebater tudo o que eu dizia?

- Mas insinuou.

- Ok. Já chega não to a fim de discutir com você. Vamos fazer o seguinte: você faz a comida enquanto eu cato os cacos de vidro. Está bom pra você?

- Tá! – respondeu, voltando a se animar. – Você vai comer o melhor ramen de todo a sua vida!

Paff, melhor ramen... Não era só botar a água pra ferver e adicionar o sal? Esse cara...

- Ei, Sasuke, onde ficam as panelas...?

**0o0o0o0o0**

Após Naruto me perguntar onde ficava cada coisa naquela maldita cozinha. Desisti de ir para o banheiro e fui para a cozinha fazer o nosso jantar, no meio de todas as minhas comidas politicamente corretas, encontrei um ramen perdido e ainda na validade. Preparei-o rapidamente, e logo depois de depositá-lo na bancada, fui para o banheiro para enfim começar o meu afazer.

Quando terminei minha tarefa e voltei para a sala o loiro estava todo encolhido no sofá enquanto na TV passava algum anime que eu não soube identificar.

- Dobe... – chamei calmamente, cutucando-o. – É melhor você ir para o futon, ele já está preparado lá no meu quarto.

- Hnm. Só mais cinco minutos. – o Naruto resmungou virando-se de costas para mim.

Tive a vontade imensa de gritar e tirá-lo do sofá a ponta pés, porém, tudo o que a minha natureza permitiu foi soltar um grunhido, deixá-lo lá e ir para a minha cama. Estava morto de sono.

Ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava. Não demorou nenhum cinco minutos e eu comecei a rolar de um lado para o outro da cama. Contei carneirinhos, bezerros, vaquinhas... Mas NADA, NADA fazia com que o meu sono viesse. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora na falha tentativa de ter uma boa noite de sono, voltei para a sala onde o loiro babava e se encolhia no sofá minúsculo.

Com passos letárgicos voltei para o meu quarto, peguei a minha coberta, cobri-o e sentei-me ao seu lado. As horas foram se passando, meus olhos ficaram cada vez mais pesados, tão pesados que não consegui mantê-los abertos; dormi.

- Ei, teme, acorda. – senti algo me tocar ligeiramente, aumentando de intensidade quando eu não respondi. – Teme, acorde o seu celular está tocando... – tentou outra vez, dessa vez num tom mais enérgico. - PORRA, SASUKE ACORDA!

- Que? Hã? Ai minhas costas!

- Seu celular está tocando... – o loiro repetiu sem muita paciência.

Ainda tomando pelo sono e com uma tremenda dor nas costas, movimentei meus pés até o meu quarto fui até a mesinha onde localizei o aparelho e, antes de apertar o botão para falar, coloquei na orelha.

- Merda! – exclamei assim que escutei tocá-lo no meu ouvido, olhei para o visor e notei que não era uma chamada e sim o meu despertador, que marcavam sete e quinze. – Merda, Merda! - gritei antes de sair correndo para o banheiro. Tomei o banho mais rápido de toda a minha vida e só então, quando eu fui me enxugar notei que não tinha uma toalha em todo o banheiro.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo, não pode!" pensei revoltando. É claro que eu poderia ir diretamente do banheiro para o meu quarto, mas naquele frio glacial eu também tinha a grande possibilidade de morrer congelado antes mesmo de chegar ao meu destino. Ou aquele cara, o Naruto, podia me pegar no meio do trajeto, coisa que eu acho, também não seria boa coisa.

Bati o pé no chão uma, duas, três vezes antes de finalmente criar coragem e gritar:

- NARUTTTOOOO!

- O que houv... – interpelou afoito, mas parou no mesmo momento em que deu de cara comigo. Nu.

- Idiota! Não era pra entrar! – censurei energicamente, preparando um objeto qualquer para tacar em sua direção.

- Foi mal. - o loiro replicou, abaixando a cabeça e saindo do banheiro como um raio.

- Espera! Volta! – tornei a gritar. – Preciso que traga uma toalha limpa para mim. Ela esta na primeira gaveta da cômoda.

- Ah, er, tudo bem. – Naruto concordou, e em questão de minutos a toalha limpa e felpuda estava na minha cara. Já que ele fizera o favor de 'jogá-la' para mim.

- Obrigado. – resmunguei para mim e comecei a me secar. Vesti-me rapidamente, engoli o café da manhã que Naruto já tinha preparado e corri para a faculdade onde Suigetsu me olhava com uma cara incrivelmente mal-humorada.

- Olha, eu não me importo em você faltar aula... Mas não no dia da apresentação... Minha nota depende de você, Uchiha.

- Murmp. Isso é pra você aprender, e deixar de ser um parasita. – grunhi, caminhado com o Suigetsu para dentro da faculdade.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cheguei a casa, e, estranhado o silêncio, caminhei cautelosamente até a porta, a abri e como esperando, o apartamento estava vazio. Rodei por todos os cômodos do apartamento - que não era muito grande -, e não foi muito difícil perceber que tudo estava no lugar e que, ele tinha ido embora de mala e tudo.

Sentei no sofá por alguns minutos, coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos e fechei os olhos. Eu não devia, realmente não devia, mas estava preocupado com aquele loiro estúpido. Pensei em sair atrás dele, mas desisti rapidamente, não adiantaria de nada procurá-lo. Além do que, eu devia estar feliz por estar só novamente.

Estava tão preso em meus pensamentos que mal notei quando a maçaneta da porta girou e se abriu.

- AHAHAHH! – o loiro idiota gritou, fazendo com que eu também levasse um pequeno susto e gritasse por instinto.

- Mas que... DROGA! Seu idiota quer me matar do coração? – perguntei e coloquei a mão no peito sentindo os batimentos acelerados.

- Eu é que te pergunto... – Naruto falou, e fez uma carreta. – Pensei que voltaria mais tarde da faculdade.

- Hoje só tínhamos uma apresentação. Onde você estava?

- Fui comprar ramen. – contestou amostrando a sacola onde havia pelo menos dez caixas daquele macarrão instantâneo.

- Onde você conseguiu dinheiro pra comprá-lo? - retorqui, estreitando os olhos. Até onde eu sabia esse loiro não tinha nem mesmo onde cair morto.

- Aaah, eu vendi um quimono feminino que tinha no seu armário... Achei que você não ia se importa... Não era um dos mais bonitos...

- VOCÊ O QUE? – gritei e sai correndo para o meu guarda roupa onde verifiquei se todos os quimonos continuavam no mesmo lugar. E quando os contei pela décima vez, notei que não estava faltando nenhum, um pouco mais calmo voltei para a sala onde o loiro gargalhava com a mão no estômago, tentando conter o riso. – Isso não foi engraçado. Não quero que você perto deles, entendeu?

- Uii, não sabia que você era ciumento... E então você se veste com eles? É algum tipo de fetiche?

- Não seja idiota. Não são meus. – grunhi frustrado. Esse babaca tinha o poder de me irritar com simples palavras. – Pertenceram a minha mãe. Ela gostava deles, e não tive coragem de jogá-los fora ou doá-los. – desabafei, olhando naqueles límpidos olhos azuis, era estranho mais somente com um olhar, ele poderia me desarmar e me fazer contar segredos que eu jamais me molestaria em contar para alguém. - Por isso não mexa neles.

- Desculpe a brincadeira eu... Eu não sabia. Só que eu fui colocar as roupas limpas no seu quarto, tropecei e a porta do armário se abriu e... Bem... Foi sem querer... – o loiro desculpou-se, num tom culpado.

- Deixa pra lá. – disse dando de ombros. – Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta: Como conseguiu o dinheiro para comprar o ramen?

- Penhorei o cordão que a minha madrinha me deu. – por um momento vislumbrei melancolia em seus olhos azuis, no entanto, sumiu rapidamente voltando ao seu jeito alegre e extrovertido. - Mas assim que eu arrumar um trabalho de meio período eu volto lá pra buscar 'ttebayo!

Grunhi e voltei a olhá-lo, ele já não usava mais as roupas que tinha emprestado, agora usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa extremamente chamativa com uma espiral vermelha e uma jaqueta abobora de extremo mau gosto. Mas sua bolsa não estava com ele.

- Ei, onde está a sua bolsa?

- Aaah, eu coloquei em baixo da sua cama, pra não ficar muito desorganizado...

- Hnm... E quanto ao seu amigo? Vai continuar procurando-o?

- Sim. Vou a sua faculdade amanhã... Talvez nesse jeito eles resolvam me olhar e... Dizer onde ele está.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e fui em direção a cozinha. Naruto andou logo atrás de mim, feliz sacudindo a sacola de ramen e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- O que você quer? – Naruto indagou, e eu ergui uma das sobrancelhas assim que o vi desfazer a sacola de ramen. - Vou fazer ramen. Quer que eu prepare um pra você?

- Nem pensar. Meu sistema digestório não suportaria.

- Tudo bem. – Naruto replicou dando de ombros, pegando um dos pacotinhos de macarrão. - Então eu faço só pra mim então.

- Também não. – neguei e numa tacada só peguei as sacolas que continham os pacotes de ramen. – Não se come ramen todo dia, ontem você já matou a sua saudade. Além do mais, mesmo que seja por outro motivo, eu não quero ter que te levar pro hospital tão cedo.

- Mas... Mas... TEMEEEE!

**0o0o0o0o0**

Em meio ao barulho provocado pelo loiro sentando a minha frente, comi calmamente. Logo depois ele lavou os pratos, e eu fui para sala assistir TV, pouco depois ele se juntou a mim.

Ficamos em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, o que me surpreendeu um bocado, e quando voltei à cabeça para olhá-lo, percebi que ele dormia como um gato. Todo encolhido, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá. Balançando a cabeça em negativa, voltei para o quarto, trouxe uma coberta grossa e coloquei sobre ele, a seguir sentei-me no sofá e voltei a presta atenção na TV.

E é tudo o que eu me lembro. Já que eu acordei na manhã seguinte com uma baita dor nas costas e pés – nada cheirosos - na frente do meu rosto. Eu havia feito de novo. Suspirei, se isso continuasse assim, provavelmente quando eu ficasse mais velho sofreria de um problema ENORME chamado dor nas costas. Ou seja, lá o nome que dão a isso.

Sem nenhuma delicadeza, chutei-o, fazendo-o cair no chão frio.

- MERDA! – gritou assim que sentiu o impacto do chão frio com seu corpo quente. – Por que fez isso? – perguntou voltando seus olhos azuis para mim.

- Porque você precisa acordar. Você não disse que iria a faculdade hoje?

- Sim... Mas eu poderia ir um pouco mais tarde...

- Puft. Eu estou te fazendo um favor, anda, levante e vá tomar um banho. – exigi, enquanto me levantava. Calcei os chinelos e fui para a cozinha preparar o café. – E não demore muito, também tenho que tomar banho. – resmunguei no momento em que colocava a panela com água no fogo.

Ainda meio mole e com cara de sono, ele andou – ou melhor, se arrastou – até o banheiro.

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Droga! O Chuveiro está desligado, teme! – Naruto gritou de modo que eu pudesse escutar da cozinha. E não pude conter o riso sádico, poderia apostar que o loiro idiota se esqueceu de olhar a temperatura da água antes de entrar e ligar o chuveiro.

- É só regular a temperatura, Dobe. – expliquei elevando um pouco a voz. – É a torneira ao lado do chuveiro, está escrito quente, frio e morno. É só escolher.

- Ahm. Tá bom. – o loiro concordou.

Depois disso não ouvi nenhum murmúrio por um bom tempo. Quando todo o café da manhã já estava pronto, fui para o quarto preparar a roupa que eu iria vestir. Aprontei tudo rapidamente e bati na porta do banheiro.

- Quando tempo a madame pretende ficar no banheiro?

- Já estou saindo. Teme. – respondeu, e saiu minutos depois. – Pronto o banheiro já está desocupado.

Não demorei muito no banho, fiz minha higiene matinal e quando sai o loiro me aguardava em frente na cozinha. Como sempre, Naruto não parava de falar um minuto sequer.

- Coma de boca fechada, Dobe.

- Aff. Você é muito chato.

Revirei os olhos, e fingi que não escutei. Não estava a fim de discutir.

- Já acabou? Vamos chegar atrasados.

- Já acabei. – contestou, pegou nossos pratos e lavou-os rapidamente.

O caminho para a universidade foi tranquilo, em certa parte do trajeto até conversamos sobre coisas banais. Assim que chegamos frente à diretória seguimos caminhos diferentes, eu fui para a sala de aula enquanto Naruto ia buscar informações.

E por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia me concentrar. Minha mente estava naquele estranho que desde o primeiro momento conseguiu captar minha atenção, como poucos haviam feito.

- Uaau... Que estranho... Uchiha Sasuke está distraído? – inquiriu em tom brincalhão.

- Não enche, Suigetsu.

- Irritadinho...

- Estou avisando. Eu não estou de bom humor.

- Quando você esteve? – ele inquiriu sarcástico. Suigetsu sabia ser bem desagradável quando queria... E isso era quase sempre.

- Cala a boca. – retorqui exasperado, e finalmente ele parou. Parecia ter entendido que eu estava realmente irritado, e que se ele não parasse logo, iria sobrar pra ele.

As aulas passaram arrastando-se, e pela primeira vez senti vontade de gazetear todas as aulas e voltar para casa. Coisa que obviamente eu não fiz. Muito pelo contrário, aguardei pacientemente até todas as aulas estivessem acabado, e aí sim, comecei a agir como os idiotas que eu tanto condenava. Peguei a condução para casa, e praticamente corri para chegar de pressa.

E, embora minhas mãos estivessem suadas, eu NÃO estava nervoso. Era só uma curiosidade por saber, se ele estava ou não em casa.Só isso. E com a mesma determinação de antes, coloquei a chave na fechadura, girei a maçaneta e entrei.

E a primeira coisa que senti foi o cheiro bom de algo cozinhado. Andei sorrateiramente até a cozinha onde encontrei o loiro cantarolando alguma musica da moda e cozinha alguma coisa que eu não soube identificar – mas sabia que não era ramen. Aquela cena me pareceu tão familiar que eu comecei a observá-lo longamente. Ele tinha um ar selvagem e intratável ao mesmo tempo em que parecia uma criança incrivelmente cálida. Até poderia dizer que ele era... Bonito.

- Ei! Teme! Até que fim você chegou...! – saudou no seu tom alegre, mostrando todos os seus dentes num imenso sorriso, logo acrescentou: - Bem vindo a casa.

- É bom estar de volta. – repliquei como a tradição mandava. Feliz pela minha resposta, Naruto acenou com a cabeça e voltou aos seus afazeres. Pigarreie, para chamar atenção dele novamente, e assim que consegui, não me contive e perguntei: - E quanto aquele seu amigo... Você o achou?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Disseram que não existe ninguém com esse nome. No entanto, não vou desistir! Tenho certeza de que vou encontrá-lo! – comentou animado e agregou: - E até tenho uma boa noticia! Arrumei um emprego de meio período! Logo vou poder ajudar nas despesas da casa e recuperar o colar da vovó.

Eu poderia dizer que não dava permissão para ele ficar na minha casa. E que eu NÃO o queria aqui, e que aqui era puramente temporário. Mas eu não consegui, aqueles olhos azuis - e porque não dizer seu corpo - tinham me capturado desde o começo.

E, de um jeito nenhum pouco convencional eu finalmente consegui a minha almofada.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota**: Finalmente! Essa história já deve ter um ano... Ou mais (vai saber). No entanto só consegui terminar ela agora... Vai ver que é por isso que ela tem 11 pág. Espero que alguém leia, e se o fizer, por favor, mande review.

Beijos e bom final de Domingo!

PS: Não, a fic não está betada. :O


End file.
